


Call Me Up When You're Feeling Low

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Use The Force, Finn [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Sex, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gratuitous Smut, Holopad Sex Just Sounds Weird, I guess that's what you'd call it, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Poe Dameron, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: The Force works long distance, right?





	

Rain was striking the window, D'Qar's forests were tossing to-and-fro outside, and Poe was stretched out under the covers with a hand between his legs, as you do when it's two in the morning and the boyfriend isn't around to do his job. Finn was at the forefront of his mind, though. Specifically, Finn tracing his lips down Poe's chest, his stomach, teasing and gentle and warm and...

"Kriff-" Poe toppled out of bed and grabbed around blindly for his bag, startled out of his revery by the sharp beeps coming from his holopad. It was lying somewhere around here, at least he had thought-

"Yes. Hi. Hello. Oh." Poe sighed in relief and grinned up at Finn's face in the holopad. He had thought it was an officer calling. Being caught jerking off by one of them would have been pretty problematic. Finn, on the other hand... "Hey, babe. What's up?" 

"Got lonely on watch. Figured I'd say hello. So, hello, I guess." Finn was leaning against a couple supply boxes, all lit up with what looked to be a green sunset, the jade sharpening the edges of his face. Aside from a couple bumps and bruises he looked no worse for wear than usual. A smile tugged at his lips as he took in Poe's rumpled hair, his blown pupils and shiny neck. Didn't take long for him to put two and two together. "Guess I'm not the only one, huh?" 

 "Guess not." Poe sucked teasingly at the slick on his fingers, grinning when Finn's breathing stuttered. Good to know where his interests lay. "I couldn't sleep. Wired to hell."

"If you want help with that..." Finn grinned and all of a sudden Poe felt something yank at a flyaway curl. Now that was a surprise.

"What the hell-" Poe yelped as the same something nipped at his ear, the way Finn sometimes did when he was especially impatient. He caught Finn's eye and smirked. "Oh, I see how it is, Jedi. But seriously, is this even possible?"

"Apparently." Finn's laugh sounded genuinely surprised, as though he couldn't believe he had pulled this off. Downright pleased with himself, too. To top it all off Poe picked up something a little bit mischievous in his smile. Well, this seemed to be going in a direction he liked. "You underestimate the power of the Force. So I was thinking..."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what Luke had in mind when he was training you." Poe interrupted. After all, he saw that smile often enough to know what it meant.

"Please don't bring my teacher into this." Finn sighed. For a second Poe worried that he was about to be hung up on, then Finn's eyes darted downwards and Poe nodded almost imperceptibly, letting out a sigh of relief at the familiar feeling of being spread open, the way Finn just knew what to do with his body.

They couldn't be too explicit with what was happening, obviously. The holopads _were_ Resistance property. But so long as the kept it in the realm of undertones they couldn't be reprimanded. But furtive or not, Poe figured this was a damn good way to spend an evening. It didn't make a modicum of sense, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun with this. 

"Your connection's great, sweetheart." Poe laughed. "I'd offer you a look, but these things are bugged, so..." 

"Best keep our privates private." Finn agreed. Poe cocked an eyebrow and Finn cleared his throat. Dirty talk was not one of his fortes. "Ignore what I just said. You willing to wait up with me? "

"Ready, willing, and able." Poe agreed with a little salute. He reached down and swirled his fingers around his clit. This was nice, but poor Finn seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick, always being on the giving end of things. There had to be a way for Poe to pay him back a little bit. Now that was a thought.

"Hold on just one second." Grinning, Poe rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the fresher, already buzzing with anticipation and nerves. What he had planned was a little raunchy, after all.

After spending a good two minutes poking at his belly in the fresher mirror like the insecure old man he was Poe grabbed a towel and his personal holopad off of the counter. Thank the stars that thing was waterproof. Back in his bunk he set his holopad up neatly between his spread legs and pressed record, aiming a wink at the camera before flopping back down with the other holopad high over his head and Finn smiling down at him. None the wiser, from the looks of it. Poe planned on keeping it that way.

"How's your day been?" he began, casual enough. 

"Bantha shit. You?"

"Bantha shit." Poe agreed. Something vibrated down there and Poe hummed with the feeling. "You're making it less shit, though." 

"That's what I do. Speaking of which, tell me when it's too much."

"Don't worry 'bout me. I can take it." Poe laughed. Whatever Finn had in mind, Poe could take it. At least, that's what he thought. Then the vibrations spread all the way through his crotch and he swallowed. Well he could _probably_ take it.  

Poe pretended not to feel anything, at first, just to see how far Finn would go. It was fine for awhile, but soon enough Poe was stuck dealing with a constant vibrating pressure on his G-spot. He gave up on trying to hold his head up, sprawling out on his bunk with a pitiful moan. Screw dignity, actually. Dignity was overrated. He caught sight of himself in the other holopad and swallowed. Yeah, Finn would not complain about getting that in the mail. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Poe groaned, scowling up at Finn. He needed both hands to hold the holopad, which was good since he knew more than a few crude gestures and if both hands were free he would have definitely showcased the lot of them to Finn, who was grinning like the sadist he was. It was a downright miracle that the screen hadn't cracked yet, considering how hard Poe was gripping it. 

"I thought you could take it." Finn teased. He kicked it up a notch and Poe cried out, muscles twitching and trembling. Slick was already dripping down his ass, warm and silky. 

"I _can_." Poe growled. Then Finn pulled that old trick of sucking Poe's clit and his resolve crumbled. "Shit. Nope. Can't do it. Never mind. Oh, fuck. Finn, I'm gonna-" All of a sudden everything shut off, like Finn had decided to close the tap. He was an asshole like that. "Not this again."

"What? I have another hour and a half out here. You promised you'd wait with me." Finn pointed out, slowly building up the pressure again.

"When the hell did I promise that?" Poe gasped. Well, he gasped something like that. It was getting very hard to concentrate on anything other than the heat coiling in his belly. Words were just a little bit too much to work through, right now. Being fucked sounded a whole lot easier. "You're just making shit up..." 

Whether that was true or not, Poe was in no position to argue. Mostly because after awhile he nearly lost the ability to speak, let alone move. Finn would get him infuriatingly close, then slack off and build him up all over again. It got to the point where Poe was actually leaking slick, overstimulated and shaking and trying his best not to curse. Whether it was in frustration or pleasure, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe a little bit of both.

"So I take it you wanna come. Time's just about up." Finn said about a decade later, making Poe whimper. Somewhere along the line he had broken into a light sweat and everything was twitching, his skin alight with nerve endings he hadn't even known about. 

"Ya think?" Poe opened an eye and groaned at Finn. The bastard was chewing contentedly on a nutrition bar, casual as anything. Meanwhile all Poe's concentration was centred on not dropping the damn holopad, because that would be admitting that Finn had completely fucked him up, and Poe was way to proud to admit that. Then again, the heat pulsing through his veins was getting really hard to work around.

"You tell me." Dignity completely forgotten (as well as the potential of this video being discovered), Poe tossed his head back and keened, a litany of nonsense pouring out of his lips between rough, panting breaths. 

"Gods, Finn, I want to come so bad. I want to come all over you. I want you to make me come. I want- _Fuck_ -" Poe tightened his hold on the holopad and muffled a whimper. Whatever Finn was doing was driving him insane, coiling up tight in his belly, waiting to spring but not quite there yet. "Finn, please, I can't-"

"What was that? Squadron was flying by overhead. You want me to stop?"

"No, I-Oh, fuck this." Poe growled and dropped the holopad, one hand darting down between his legs and the other working at one of his nipples, tugging and pinching the slick skin. Moans worked their way up his throat and Poe let them out, beyond caring how loud he was because he couldn't think of anything but of how bad he wanted to come and the wet throbbing between his legs and-

A moment later Poe cried out, spine arching as slick splashed the towel and his trembling thighs. For a second all he could feel was the explosion coursing through his veins, the way his whole body spasmed, beyond his control. And if Poe wasn't mistaken it was all lasting longer than usual. Finn probably had a hand in that.

When it finally wound down Poe collapsed on the squeaky mattress, involuntary little whimpers still making their way past his lips as he twitched with the aftershocks, absently trying to dry off with his discarded singlet. He was a complete mess, but giving Finn a good show had been his goal, after all.

"Kriff, I bet that looked incredible..." Finn breathed, tinny and muffled because the speakers had landed facedown on the bed. Poe just nodded while he traced the lines of slick on his belly, forgetting for a moment that he had sort of left Finn in the dark. "'Cause it sure sounded good. Wait, Poe? You alright? Hello? As nice as your sheets are, I don't wanna stare at them all night."

"Just..." Poe trailed off in a happy sigh, but Finn seemed to get it, laughing in what could only be described as triumph. It took another two minutes for Poe to muster the energy to sit up, but even then light was dancing behind his eyes. It seemed unlikely that he would ever recover. He didn't really want to, now that he thought about it. After wiping down the screen he picked up his personal holopad and smirked, blowing a kiss before ending the recording and sending it off to Finn. This was a good thank you, right? Humming, Poe tossed his holopad onto the foot of the bed and picked up the other one, a gesture that Finn seemed to appreciate.

"Ain't you a sight for sore eyes." Finn laughed while Poe propped up the holopad against his desk lamp, snuggling back under the blankets when he was sure it would stay upright. "You feeling okay?"

"Never been better." Poe yawned. His legs were still twitching a little bit and his head was all warm and fuzzy. If that wasn't the mark of a night well spent Poe didn't know what was. "No, wait, I was doing better last month, when you were in bed with me."

"Ha ha." Finn traced his fingers over the screen, trying to sweep Poe's hair back from a couple systems away. A little flicker of concern danced across his face, cold as the moonlight dappling his skin. Who knew where he was, how many moons he was looking at, how the air felt on his skin. It was always hard, knowing how much space there was between them, the endless sprawl of a galaxy trying to keep them apart. Kind of put everything into perspective. "I'm coming back soon." 

"I'm leaving soon." Poe mumbled, breath warm on the pillow. Man, he could really go for some cuddling right now. Too bad his usual partner was somewhat out of reach. "Timing's really off, isn't it..."

"We can make up for lost time when this blows over. You're still bringing me back to Yavin IV, right?"

"'Course I am. We're making some pit stops along the way, though. There's a couple planets I bet you'd like to see."

"You're showing me every single one of them. Then what do we do on Yavin IV?"

"I hear babies are a thing." Poe ventured, voice kind of tentative. This really wasn't a conversation to be having long distance at two-thirty in the morning, but it had sort of bubbled up against his will. "I mean, they're cute and small and when you hold them their eyes go all soft and..." Things had gone sort of quiet on the line. Poe cleared his throat and looked at the holopad again, blushing. "You know what I'm talking about, right?"  

"Not really. I've never held a baby. And before you say anything, BB-8 doesn't count." Finn snorted. Then he smiled, rocking back and forth a little bit, almost as though he was imagining there was a kid in his arms, a cute little tyke with curly black hair and big brown eyes. "I'd like to, though."

"You'd be good at it. We'll talk more about it some other time, I guess. By the way, sent you a little somethin' somethin' over the civvie line." Poe added with a wink. Surefire way to distract Finn: sex. Worked every time.

"If it's another picture of BB-8 in a sweater I swear-" But when he opened the video Finn's eyes widened and his mouth twitched. Poe was pretty sure he caught the exact moment his brain went completely offline. "Ah. Huh. I...uh." 

"Eloquent. You have fun with that. G'night." Feeling a whole lot bit better Poe signed off and snuggled down into the blankets with a grin on his face. He had a feeling Finn wouldn't be going to bed for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> It always comes back to babies, with these two. I have a problem.


End file.
